A picture is worth
by togapika
Summary: Lovey smut for my favorite pairing. Originally inspired by "The gift that keeps on giving" by RomanceGuru. River uses her art to take a leap of faith.


For Jayne, an amazingly skilled tracker, it was highly unusual for someone to get the jump on him or catch him off guard in any way, which made it all the more surprising as he climbed the ladder down to his bunk and quickly realized that someone had messed with some of the items in his bunk. Though he could not tell you exactly where all the pornographic pictures in his bunk had ended up, it was the fact that they had all been replaced with new pictures that gave him pause.

The first picture showed a young woman eyes screwed shut in pleasure, arms held backwards gripping her sheets tightly as a man was positioned in between her thighs. The hand drawn lines of the picture still managed to show the crushing grip of the girls legs, as if her body was involuntarily convulsing hard enough to bruise her lover. The only color to the picture was the girls dark hair, fanned out behind her as she thrashed about.

The second picture showed the girl perched on the man's legs as he thrust up into her, his head resting on her shoulder. The color perfectly placed at the joining point of their two bodies combined with the expressions on their faces showed a sense of completion, as though the feelings rushing through them had finally been allowed to overtake their senses, discarding the worries and cares of everything outside of the two of them and leaving them with nothing but pure ecstasy.

The third picture showed a side view of the girl and man, her ruby red colored lips wrapped around his manhood, his face clearly showing his attempt to keep his physical reactions in check as pleasure began to overtake him.

The final picture showed the man and woman, he on top of her, their arms encircling each other. The two figures lips ever so close to touching as brown eyes and blue focused on each other with an intensity unmatched by any of the other pictures.

At first, all Jayne could notice was the extremely pornographic nature of the pictures, and then how the restricted use of color enhanced to the art, rather than cluttering it up. It was only his continued gazing that allowed him to notice familiar scar marks, certain facial quirks, and unique body accents that assured him of the identity of the lovers: River and himself.

His man parts throbbed with a new intensity, already hard from the basic nature of the pictures, but now causing him to realize a desperate need for something he didn't even know he wanted.

Across the ship in her own room, River felt Jayne's thoughts as he began to stroke himself, yet it was not the pictures that captured her attention, but instead his own personal added differences. Her legs were arched rather than down, giving him easier access to seek out the golden honey contained within her body as he sought to abolish all thoughts from her head and leave her with only pure blissful sensation. He gripped her possessively as he thrust up into her, one arm stroking her most sensitive areas as the other curled around her midsection, grounding her even as he made her fly away with his ministrations. He lightly stroked her hair, even as she made him see stars exploding in his vision with her warm tongue and wet mouth.

But as she began to reach her own completion, it was ultimately the thoughts of his strong hands holding her steady, his hard length still inside her as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm, his eyes conveying the only words she would ever need to hear him say: I love you.

She came, his name strangled from her lips for fear others might be nearby as he simultaneously shouted his own release, hoping that the thicker walls of the crew bunks would afford him enough protection to avoid having to answer any prying queries.

As she fell back onto her bed, her body sated, she felt warmth spread from her heart the emotions setting her body aglow, and though she knew her chosen was not an orator by nature, that the pictures he formed of them in his head were worth all the words in the world.


End file.
